fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Fan-Ball Wiki
Here we have all of the Dan-Ball fanart that ! If you have any questions please ask: *ZoshiX (ZX) - Wiki creator and bureaucrat. *Ludicrine (LD) - Wiki bureaucrat. *DMSwordsmaster (DMS) - Wiki administrator. *HankGuideDude (HGD) - Wiki administrator. *Waddle D33 (W D33) - Wiki administrator. , (or ), . The current time in UTC is now . >-[]}} About the Wiki Ha55ii and friends created the world of Dan-Ball! Now you can expand it with your fan art, predictions, and whatever you come up with! Post your fanon and ideas for Dan-Ball games, explore the wide world of LDZX Corps, have some pet quality time, or read various stories bluh. Have a great time! Click here to see on the wiki. The following pages are in desperate need of help! These pages are vital to the survival of Fan-Ball; please help them in any way possible! *Adoption Center Pt.3 *The Greenhouse *Breeding Center *Species Functions Important Wiki Rules and Notes As this is a fan wiki, you have all rights to create pages. However, you may not post pages pertaining to Corporations without their immediate consent. Also note that there will be BUSINESS RIVALRY. You have been warned. ---- http://www.sharesnack.com/A57CDDF569B/qu9qrsfn Find out what Fan-Ball Admin you represent most! More quizzes coming soon. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 23:57, May 7, 2012 (UTC) I got myself. Obviously. You shouldn't have added that last "tiebreaker" question if that's really the only thing that's gonna decide what admin we are. LA WIMPA. Weird, I went back and re-did it without the tie-breaker... and I wound up being ZX. Wat. And then I did it a third and fourth time... and got Speddos. Apparently, clicking "PHAP PHAP PHAP" gets you him automatically. DIS QUIZ IS FUQD UP DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:23, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :None of the things are instant-result things. The tiebreaker is there in case there's a perfect split between two characters. Unlikely, but still. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 00:32, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :I got LD. 0_o Was I doing it wrong? ZoshiX ProfileTalk 02:00, May 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Bah, maybe it's the engine/site/thing. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 02:21, May 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- ATTENTION EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING. This is VERY important. Not that this is a complaint, but we are losing sight of the "Fan" part of "Fan-Ball". We NEED more activity on the ACs, Breeding Center, and all of the other pages. Please, I know we're short on users, but let's not forget about what this Wiki is supposed to be about! Also, we will need more organization on many pages as well as templates for stories that have little to nothing to do with Stick Ranger. Concerned, -LD The Featured Pet HOOTH. The Featured Story HOOTH: Tales of Awesome Pic of the Amount of Time A "screenshot" of the imaginary series created by wiki admin HankGuideDude. News ---- In order of most recent news, (Top: Newest, Bottom: Oldest.) News archive ---- GUESS WHAT'S COMING IN TWO WEEKS, MOTHERF/CKERS. PREPARE TO KNEEL. DMSwordsmaster Talk 14:04, May 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Theme discussion Thought of a way to keep this wiki fresh? Go to the Theme Archive! Things to be Done *As you can see, many of our idea pages have been separated for cleanup lately, however, many are still messy and cleanup is appreciated. ZoshiXProfileTalk 21:38, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Links Affiliates *Dan-Ball Wiki The Site that Started it All *Dan-Ball Category:Browse